Sing Me a Carol
by iceprincess2747
Summary: This is a reformed tale from the classic story A Christmas Carol. It tell about a man named William, who has Scrooge's wicked ways. Will he change?


Sing Me a Carol

By Iceprincess2747

It was a black and white Christmas Eve seven years before when one of New York Cities most powerful man died in hands of fate, Julio McDoom. Leaving everything he had to a mere assistant, as who was known that he needed to move on. He quickly jumped into gears and made the company the best it could be. Soon, all he cared for, maybe even his reason to live was his company. He became greedy and selfish.

"James! James! Get here NOW!!!" said John Williams head division manager of one of New York Cities most important companies. "Yes sir" answered James Quincy, John's secretary.

Don't pack your bags yet. You're helping me." Said John.

"But sir it's closing time and its Christmas Eve!" said Quincy.

"And" said Williams.

"Well. I thought you-" said Quincy.

"You thought what. That I was gonna let you go home early to some senseless celebrations Well." replied Williams.

"As you say boss." Muttered Quincy unhappily as they got to work. They worked to dusk. Then Williams let Quincy go home.

Williams drove home in queer silence, until at a stoplight he got a cell phone call.

"Huh" said Williams.

"John Williams. Just the man I wanna talk to!" said a charity collector.

"Who's this?"

"Who's this? This is Joe Melby! Your friend Joe!

"I ain't got time."

"Listen to this I'm collecting for the poor ya know- Christmas! Said Joe.

"No!" said Williams.

"Come on, you're sounding like Scrooge! Help the poor get somewhere to spend Christmas man!" said Joe.

"Aren't there any shelters?" asked Williams.

"All gone to dogs."

"What about jail?"

"They'd rather die!"

"Well, let them die! New York City is packed enough as it is!" said Williams, "you've got my answer now hang up!"

Williams drove home. He got home had lasagna, and went to bed. It must have been about twelve O'clock when Williams started dreaming. A voice chilling, but yet sweetly familiar called his name "John". The voice seemed to trial away and come back. Then, like a snap a figure emerged from the nothingness. Williams recognized the face. He said "McDoom is it you?"

"Yes" said the figure.

"Why are you here?" asked Williams.

"Because, I got a warning and a notice you must hear."

"Okay."

"I've come to tell you that you have become what I was. Do you by any chance why I died?"

"What do you mean? I thought you had a heart attack." Said Williams.

"I did. But really, I died because I was being too greedy too selfish. The heart attack was the start of it." Said the figure.

"So you died because you ate too many hotdogs?" asked Williams.

"STOP THAT NONSENCE WILLIAMS I'VE COME TO HELP YOU NOT HUMOR YOU! NOW LISTEN. You will be visited by triplets who will hopefully change you; one will come at 1, second at 2 and the third at 3!" And just like he appeared he disappeared.

Williams woke up. He dreaded to look at the clock but he did. It was half past twelve. Williams felt thirsty so he decided to go downstairs and get water. He went down stairs slowly somewhat shaken from what he had seen. He grabbed a glass of water and started analyzing. Soon, a mist appeared in the air and a manly voice said "I'm the sprit of Christmas past. And who are you?" Said the spirit. I am Williams um John Williams and I am the manager of a company in fact the most important company in New York City!" replied Williams. "Oh yeah I know you. You're that guy I am supposed to show you you're past. Yeah that's right. Okay let's start. Um where to start where to start. Oh I know I know how about this one." Said the sprit, they suddenly appeared to one of Williams past Christmases "Hey I remember this. This is when I was left at the school house. I always was studying and my father would not let me come home. Oh and this is the Christmas I got to come home I loved that Christmas. And this was the Christmas I met-"

"Who did you meet John?" asked the spirit.

"I met Annabelle. She was the love of my life."

"Sounds nice well I guess there's one more Christmas left to go to before I have to get going because I only have an hour to do my job now come on." Said the spirit.

"Okay I guess so" said Williams. "Oh no not this one I dread this Christmas she broke my heart." Said Williams.

"And for a good reason to I mean look at you now you are pretty mean selfish I mean who would want to be with you?" replied the spirit.

"Well that's no ways of making someone happy." Said Williams

"It wasn't supposed to." Said the spirit. "Time to go my sister would really want to meet you you're just like her but just she got the wrong gift. Oops said way too much. Okay let's go."

When John and the spirit got back to his home it was ten minutes 'til two. "Well bye sorry we can't stay in touchhhh!" said the spirit as she flew away.

When the spirit went away Williams was as scared as can be, he was so scared he started to cry. "Stop your nonsense you little baby I am not going to cradle you and give you a bottle. Now I am the spirit of Christmas present and I know you are what's your face John Williams who should be called baby Williams. Now lets get started. Here are the rules, 1. DO AS I SAY no buts about it. 2. DO NOT TALK I can't stand it when people do that and 3. DO NOT TOUCH ME! I also hate it when people do that to it gets on my nerves. As you can see I am not as nice as my other sisters I really think that I am smarter then one of them, if you know what I mean, and I think I got the wrong gift. Now lets get started shall we?" Said the spirit.

"Yes I guess so." Said Williams who was trembling.

"Good cause you don't want to get on the bad side of me, and your almost there. Now this is what is going to happen I am going to show one or two people you know and there Christmases now let's get started because I don't have all Day!" Said the Spirit.

First the spirit showed John Williams John Quincy's Christmas, where his son Patrick was suffering and was losing energy fast, he had liver cancer. "I wonder how John Williams is doing don't you honey?" said Quincy "Honey why do you worry about him so much He doesn't care about you now stop worrying and get ready for supper." Replied Mrs. Quincy.

"Is Patrick going to die oh please tell me he's not going to die he is not going to die he is the love if James life!" Said Williams

"WHAT DID I SAY YOU HUMANS DON'T LISTEN VERY WELL GOODNESS KNOW BE QUIET!" said the spirit very angrily.

"Yes yes I will I will." Said Williams terrified.

"Now let's go and see you're Christmas Williams." Said the spirit.

"Okay, but I really don't want to." Said Williams.

"DON'T WANT TO DON'T WANT TO WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO EXACTALLY WHAT I DID TO MCDOOM THAN YOU BETTER WANT TO!" said the spirit.

"You mean you killed McDoom?" asked Williams "No I simply gave him a HEART ATTACK! He was such a greedy man I hate greedy so I did what I had to do." Replied the spirit. "Well since it took so long to put some since in you we can't see your Christmas. Now that were at your house I am leaving so Good-Bye." Said the spirit.

When the spirit left Williams was scared to death he was scared of the last and final spirit. When the clock stroke three Williams ran and hid in a closet he was so scared when the spirit found him Williams about fainted.

"Hello I am the ghost of Christmas yet to come and I am here to show you next year very dreadful Christmas oh how bad it is I feel very bad for you and Patrick." Said the spirit.

"Well that is not so bad I thought you would be a whole lot different." Said Williams.

"Most people do. I have the wrong gift. I should have gotten the gift of seeing the present that fits my personality but, I didn't." said the spirit." "So let's see the future shall we?"

"I guess so" said Williams less scared then he was but still cautious.

When they got to the future they went to James Quincy's house and saw them moping around and very sad.

"What's wrong what happened." Asked Williams.

"Oh, poor Patrick he passed away from liver cancer oh poor Patrick." Said the spirit crying very heavily she was very sad because of poor Patrick.

"Why did this happen it is horrible I bet James is devastated!" said Williams.

"Now lets see oh your very horrible sad devastating Christmas." Said the spirit still crying.

"Why are you crying why is it so devastating?" asked Williams who was confused because he didn't know what was going on.

"Oh now now it is only devastating for you and me most people are very very happy." Replied the spirit.

"Why are they so happy?"

"You will see John Williams you will see."

When they went to see Williams Christmas they were at a dark grave and Williams was so confused.

"Why are we hear spirit why why?"

"This is you're Christmas Williams you died yesterday and everyone is happy. They are happy that you are gone because how you acted now look over there." Said the spirit

"Where the banded area where know one will like to goand is not very pleasant? Asked Williams.

"Yes this is where you will be buried and know one really cares know one will. I feel so sorry for you. Why did you act like this?

"I... I.. I don't know why…why did I act like that? I don't know what came over me. What did come over me?" Said Williams second questioning himself.

"Well I hate to be mean so if this sounds mean to you than I am very sorry but it is something I have to say. So really Williams you need to change your ways or you will be doomeddd!" said the spirit why Williams went back to his home and the spirit was sent away.

Oh I am home I am alive I'm alive yes…yes I am going to change I am really I am." Said Williams who was so excited about being alive.

So Williams went to Toys R Us and bought tons of toys, he spent 10,000 dollars on toys then called Joe Melby and donated 12,000 dollars and went to James Quincy's condo and gave his children gifts and gave Quincy a raise.

An urgent newspaper of the New York Times wrote What Happened to mean old John Williams? another wrote John Williams is no longer a Scrooge. He was also on Good Morning America and went Nationwide everyone was shocked and soon everyone wasn't so shocked and he was never _mean, greedy, selfish,_ or _self_ _centered_ ever again. Well that's the whole story there is more of course but not in this book.

_The End_


End file.
